Changes
by CahhFernanda
Summary: One-Shot. Spoilers 5º Temporada. Passa em Namastê. 'Agora, tudo poderia ter mudado. Da noite para o dia, literalmente.' Juliet/Sawyer.


******Contém SPOILERS! - 5X09 Namastê**

A/N: Minha primeira fanfic Suliet! Eu estou completamente apaixonada por esse casal! Essa cena se passa entre a cena entre a Juliet e a Kate, e a cena em que o Jack vai à casa de Juliet e James...Sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews, ficarei muito feliz =)

Lost e seu personagens não me pertecem (infelizmente). Pertecem à seus autores e a ABC. Uso apenas para diversão e nada mais.

**Changes**

Juliet chegou em casa completamente exausta. Tinha sido um longo dia. Fechou a porta e se encostou nela. Olhou para a mesa de jantar. Sobre ela destacava-se uma única flor amarela. Suspirou. Agora, tudo poderia ter mudado. Da noite para o dia, literalmente.

Andou pela pequena casa, sem pensar, em direção ao banheiro. Estava muito cansada. Ligou o chuveiro. Tirou as roupas calmamente. Deixou a água morna bater sobre seu corpo, relaxando-a. e então, sem perceber, sentiu os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Não queria chorar. Mas não pode evitar.

Quando começou essa relação com James ele havia prometido que nunca iria faze La chorar... Mas ela não chorava por ele. Chorava pela volta _dela_. Chorava pelo medo de perde-lo. Chorava porque realmente amava James.

- Juliet?

Era James. Ela enxugou as lagrimas, o que foi inútil, pois estava embaixo do chuveiro. E não lhe respondeu. Sempre quando ele chegava em casa, e chamava seu nome, ela sentia alguma coisa mudar por dentro dela. Antes, sentia felicidade e uma vontade quase incontrolável de se jogar nos braços dele. Agora, sentiu-se insegura e incerta se queria ver ou falar com ele no momento. Ficou em silencio, não respirou ou se mexeu.

- Jules?

E então ela percebeu o quão inocente havia sido. Mesmo com o total silêncio de sua parte, o chuveiro continuava ligado.

- Aqui no banheiro...

Não tinha mais com evitar. Eles teriam que conversar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O melhor era que fosse agora. Ouviu seus passos no assoalho e a porta do banheiro se abrindo.

****

James chegou em casa completamente exausto. Tinha sido um longo dia. Fechou a porta e se encostou nela. Olhou em volta à procura de Juliet. Normalmente ela estaria sentada no sofá da sala, lendo. Ou então fazendo o jantar. Mas aquele não era um dia normal. Agora, tudo poderia ter mudado. Da noite para o dia, literalmente.

- Juliet?

Sem resposta. Franziu o cenho. Onde ela poderia estar? Então ficou em silêncio, não respirou ou se mexeu. Seria possível que ela estava se escondendo? Ouviu o barulho leve de água batendo no chão. Ela estava tomando banho?

- Jules?

Ele caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e então sua confirmação antes mesmo de chegar ao seu destino... O cheiro de Juliet, uma mistura de amora e sândalo invadiu sua narinas. Ele aspirou e sorriu, involuntariamente.

- Aqui no banheiro...

Caminhou mais alguns passos até a porta do banheiro e parou por alguns segundos, segurando a maçaneta. Não tinha mais com evitar. Eles teriam que conversar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. O melhor era que fosse agora. Ouviu a água do banheiro batendo no corpo de Juliet.

****

- Hey. - ele começou.

- hey. - ela respondeu. Mas não olhou pra ele. Continuou tomando seu banho.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Não sabia como começar esse assunto.

- Nós achamos o Sayid...

- O que? - ela agora se virou para ele. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. Ele teve quase certeza que ela estava chorando a pouco tempo.

- O Sayid. Nós o achamos, andando pela selva, sozinho e algemado.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele? - ela perguntou, com seu tom suave e preocupado.

- Nós falamos que ele era um Hostil...

- Isso não é bom... - ela baixinho.

- O que você sugere que eu faça? Que fale que ele chegou no submarino, mas se perdeu? - ele abriu os braços e falou quase gritando. Se arrependeu, no momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

Juliet estava surpresa. Não esperava isso dele. Ela lhe olhou nos olhos, os seus próprios formando novas lágrimas.

- Me desculpa, eu só queria... Eu só... - ela já não conseguia formar frases inteiras, as lagrimas mais uma vez aparecendo.

- Não, Juliet... Por favor não chore...

James abriu o Box do banheiro e entrou, não se importando em molhar-se. Importando-se apenas em segurar Juliet em seus braços, o mais perto possível. Ela agarrou-se em sua camisa, chorando copiosamente.

- Não, não chore, baby. Você tem que me desculpar. Eu não tinha razão nenhuma para falar com você daquele jeito... Foi um longo dia, só isso. Me desculpa...

Ela assentiu. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. A água morna caindo sobre ambos. Mas nenhum deles sentindo.

- Eu não quero te perder...

Era Juliet quem falava. Ela agora já não chorava, mas sua voz, sempre tão calma e confiante, estava tremula e sussurrada. Ela tremia inteira, segurava nele, como se agarrasse à própria vida. Ele nunca tinha a visto tão assustada antes. E isso o assustava mais do que tudo.

- Você não vai me perder, Julie...

- Mas _ela_ está de volta...

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Olha pra mim. - ela olhou lentamente, para cima, diretamente em seus olhos. Azuis nos castanhos. - Eu amo você, não ela.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Porque é você que eu estou segurando nos meus braços... Porque é você que está nessa ilha comigo à três anos... Porque é você quem cuida de mim... Porque é com você que eu quero ficar... Porque é por você que eu to ficando inteiro molhado.

Ela riu. Não pode evitar, ele sempre sabia com chegar à ela. De vez em quando, irritava-se por ele a conhecer tão bem. Essa não era uma das vezes. Agora já sentia-se mais confiante. Ele não estava correndo atrás _dela_, feito cachorrinho, como três anos atrás. Ele realmente estava ali, para e com ela. Ele era seu e somente seu. Ele a amava. E ela o amava. Nada e nem ninguém poderia mudar aquilo, jamais. Agora tinha essa certeza. E essa sensação era a melhor do mundo.

- Eu já não conheço ela. Mas eu conheço você... E é isso que eu quero, ficar com aquilo que eu conheço e amo, a cada dia mais...

Ela sorriu. Beijou James. A sensação foi a mesma do primeiro beijo, senão até melhor... Era descoberta, desejo, carinho, compreensão, amizade, amor.

- Você sabe ser romântico quando você quer...

- É, eu tento...

Ele tinha em seu rosto aquele sorriso que a deixava com as pernas moles. Juliet não pode evitar senão sorrir também. Aquele sorriso que deixava James sem palavras.

- Você ainda vai me amar amanhã? - ela perguntou

- Só se você também me amar...

- Então, você vai me amar pra sempre!

- Por mim tudo bem. Não me importo em nada com isso...

Eles se beijaram novamente. Não ligando para a água que ainda caia sobre eles. Nem tudo iria mudar. Nem tudo tinha que mudar. E era isso que importava...


End file.
